Generation Shift
by agexter
Summary: Infinite Stratos rewrite...Maybe?
1. Chapter 0: White Night Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own IS, person with the copyright does. I was merely borrowing the universe.

**Chapter 0: White. Night. Fall.**

Rain of blue beams flew across the sky as a white blur nimbly dodge every shot.

"This... is a little harder than I expected..." The pilot of a blue IS, a blonde hair girl, calmly commented as she continued her futile attempt to strike down the White Unit with her Bits.

The blue rain suddenly stop, the pilot of the white unit appeared to heave a sigh of relieve, but only to be caught by surprised by a magenta-colored IS wielding a giant pole arm, charging toward it.

The White IS stopped the pole arm using the claw on its left hand. Using its right hand, it swung its sword towards the IS.

The magenta IS quickly release its weapon and let the gravity to pull her down, allowing her to effectively evaded the killer blow.

As the Magenta IS is falling, it fired two burst from its air cannon at the White one who blocked using an energy shield generated from the Claw arm.

"What in the world is that unit?" The pilot of IS, Chinese girl cried as she landed on land next to an orange IS which promptly use its physical shield to block a shot fired from the White Unit.

"It's Byakushiki..."

A white hair girl replied. She pointed the enormous cannon located on the right shoulder of her black IS at "Byakishiki" and fired a stream of energy at the White IS.

Knowing that it could not last long by blocking the beam using Setsura, the White IS chose to dodge it instead.

"Isn't that the name of Captain Orimura's IS?" The pilot of the orange IS asked but the White hair girl was silence.

For, she has no answer either. With its full helmet hyper Sensor on, there is no way to tell the identity of the pilot of Byakushiki so she chose to focus her attention on keeping the White unit away from them.

A Light-blue unit suddenly appear out of nowhere as it de-cloaked itself.

"Gotcha! Target locked On, All safety Release!" The bespectacled Pilot of the unit said in a sing-song voice, before screaming like a hot-blooded shounen Mecha pilot:

"EVER-ENDING HELL-FIRE!"

The light-blue IS fired every single weapon on her IS, unleashing unholy amount of energy beams, missiles and bullets on the white unit. The White one tried to dodge but... All of them seemed to have homing ability as the pilot of the White Unit found out in a very painful way: getting hit by all of them.

"Once you see me, you are already dead..." The pilot said in her most serious voice and saluted at the cloud of smoke and dust. "See you in hell."

The smoke cleared.

The Dust settled.

The White unit is still intact...now donning a set of completely new armour.

Everybody's jaw dropped.

The IS just Second Shift in the nick of time.

"NO WAY!" The bespectacled IS pilot cried foul.

The White IS charged towards the Light Blue IS with its claw extended. The Pilot of the Light blue IS can only cross her arm and pray for the best for she could not summon her Naginata yet.

A white flash rammed into Byakushiki and forced the IS to return to the sky. Guarding the Light Blue IS, is another White IS but unlike the Byakushiki, it resemble a Samurai Wearing a white Suit of armor.

The New-Comer stood vigilantly with its katana, all ready to cut down the Byakushiki if it attempt to come anywhere near them.

"Little Orimura!" the pilot of the light blue IS exclaimed happily upon seeing it but her smile drop as she saw the dead-serious look on the pilot's face.

Suddenly a lance made out of water flew pass Byakushiki, who barely manage to dodge it, only to be hit by a burst of red energy fired by a red and black IS shrouded in red aura.

"And Hou-chan! Onee-chama too!" The bespectacled Pilot perked up again.

"All units, ignore the White IS and regroup at Point Alpha, there is an Enemy fleet approaching from East-west direction." Wasting no time, the pilot of the IS which fired the water lance, take control and commanded the group of IS.

"YES! MADAM!" All IS pilots acknowledged and begun to retreat except for "Little Orimura" who continued glared at the Byakushiki with clench teeth.

His grip tighten so hard that the IS katana in his hand trembles.

"Orimura!" The leader barked at the pilot of the White IS who ignored the order.

"Byakushiki!" Little Orimura shouted.

White glow cover the white IS as it charged towards the Byakushiki.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ironic Twist on First Episode of the Anime?

It may take a while before next chapter come out.

Yea, I am working on it now... it should be out before this weekend.


	2. Chapter 1: Boy meet Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own IS, person with the copyright does. I was merely borrowing the universe.

**Chapter 1: Boy Meet girls  
**

Beads of sweat formed on my head...

To my right, girls with sparkling curious eyes.

To my left, more girls with sparkling eyes of curiosity.

_'This is not what I expected...'_

I thought in my head.

* * *

Many Years ago, the whole idea was treated as a joke but just years ago, it actually happened:

A full scaled Alien invasion.

Due to their tendency to kidnap people rather than down right killing them, we call them the Abductors.

Against a race with vastly superior technology (does help by the fact that they are machines), humanity stood little chance against the invader until one person came up with the unthinkable idea: to use experimental Space Exploration Suit, Infinite Stratos, which has been used as sport equipment for years, as a weapon.

It was a success as the capability of Infinite Stratos was proven to be a match. Humanity managed to push them back but not without a few loses...One of them includes my sister.

Nobody knows where they were taken or what happen to them, but many, including me, still hope that they are still alive.

With back-story aside, it is time to explain what I am doing here.

* * *

It began one sunny afternoon and me, who just graduated from middle school with my best friend, Dan.

Both of us plan to become a military Officer but yet for different motive: I hoped to find my sister while Dan...well... In his own word:

"Chick digs Officers in uniform."

We went to the place where the examination for officer candidate taken place. Since Dan was too busy flirting with the girl at the reception, I had to find the examination hall myself.

"Excuse me? Are you Orimura Fuyuki?"

I was stopped by a woman wearing suit.

"Your examination hall is that way." The woman pointed at the opposite direction.

I was surprised, I was pretty sure that I am heading in the right direction but the woman seems rather insistent that I going in the wrong way. Being a gentleman, I followed her instruction and end up in a dark hall.

The Door behind me suddenly closed and locked.

*Flip*

The sound of light being switched on.

I turned around, what appeared to be a dark green suit of Samurai armor was placed in the spotlight.

There is absolutely no way any normal person would fail to recognize the armor.

That armor is none other than Infinite Stratos, the weapon that allow humanity to fight back against the Abductors.

As a normal sensible guy, my first instinct is to ignore it after all, Male can't pilot an IS anyway.

I focus my attention on the locked door, pondering about how to open it.

I could pick lock it...

Then again, I do not have any pick-locking tool with me, neither am I equipped with the skill.

I sighed and looked at the only thing I could see in the darkness: The Dark Green IS.

For some reason it appeared to be closer.

Is it just me or did the IS just moved?

I pondered for a moment before deciding that it must be the light playing trick on me.

The way the IS being in the center of attention felt like screaming "touch me".

I resisted the urged, instead focusing my attention on the IS.

It is a Nishiki (MK 2), a Japanese mass production Military IS that replaced the out-dated Uchigane units. I heard that it is a complete overhaul of the original Uchigane's design.

It has over 100 modifications on its physical design.

But... to be really honest, it looked almost exactly the same...

I think one need to be a trained Expert in IS to tell the differences.

The more I looked at the IS, the more curious I got.

How does it feel to wear an IS?

Would it be heavy?

I donned the armor.

Surprisingly it felt kind of light, not something totally expected considering the mass. I expect it to be a little heavier. It was then, I realized the differences between Nishiki and Uchigane: The arms of the IS is a little thicker and looked like it is wearing a gauntlet.

But my joy is short-lived as the alarms rang off.

People burst into the room and long story short:

I ended up here.

* * *

I heaved a sigh.

"Nohotoke Honne?"

_'Huh?'_ I was caught completely off-guard by the appearance of the teacher.

She was not there few minutes ago.

Guess I kind of missed her while I am deep in my thought.

Judging on my current situation, it seems like everybody is doing a self-introduction.

...

The girl in front of me has just completed her self-introduction...

The next one is me.

My mind is in a complete mess.

I could not think of what to say in such a short period of time.

"Orimura...Fuyuki?"

I stood up and gave my brightest smile.

"I am Orimura Fuyuki, if any of you beautiful girls need help, please don't hesitate to ask. As a gentleman, it is my duty...no, my obligation to help."

"_Be nice to girls, that's what a real man would do."_

My sister's voice echoed in my head, I will never forget the lesson that she taught me.

The Classroom exploded as girls screamed wildly.

My head spin, I felt giddy from all the noise

_'What did I do?'_

I questioned myself as the girls bombarded me with questions.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed that there are two girls unlike the rest. One is a blonde Caucasian girl with a disproving scowl on her face while the other is rather familiar looking Japanese girl.

Come to think of it... the Japanese girl really looked like somebody know...but unlike that person, she looked rather calm and quiet. She even has the air of a typical Yamato Nadeshiko.

It is a good new for me because the girl I know is a blood-thirsty psychopathic bitch. I honestly, do not know how to handle her alone... the last time I fought her, she is already exhausted and it is still a rather tough battle for me.

"Class! Please settle down..." while I am recalling about that tragic incident, the teacher tried to control the class but with no valid.

*BANG!*

The Teacher slammed the table so hard that it broke into two.

"Those who do not return to her seat now, will become my replacement table..." The teacher said with a rather distorted expression of trying to hold back her anger...

Needless to say, the rest of the class went smoothly after that.

* * *

Author's note:

I think I will release the story biweekly...because I am a lazy bastard.

The reason for renaming Ichika...

Isn't is obvious? To avoid confusion with...the pilot of the Byakushiki, Orimura Ichika


	3. Chapter 2: Beautiful Genius Professor

Author's note: Sorry... Almost forgot to update the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Genius Professor**

The lesson went smoothly.**  
**

For the teacher but not for me.

There are things which are completely alien to me and I could not understand. Those things are things that you normally wouldn't find in a physic textbook. Terms such as Anti-gravity and Energy Shield sounds like violation of well-established Scientific Law... how the hell do they even work in the first place!?

I rubbed my chin with my hand, trying to ponder the great mystery known as Infinite Stratos when a voice interrupted.

"Orimura-kun..." It was the Japanese girl with the air of Yamato Nadeshiko (mentioned in first chapter).

"You are Shinonono Houki right? How may I help you?"

Coincidently, she happens to share the same name as that psychopathic blood-thirsty "Asura".

"There is something which I wanted to talk to you...let go to the roof top." She signalled me to follow her as the girls were gossiping with each other loudly.

'A confession on first day of school!?'

I panicked.

'Should I accept or refuse?' I thought as I followed the girl to the rooftop.

* * *

"Long time no see... "

Before she could finish her sentence, I am sprinting towards the exit door.

'IT'S HER AFTERALL! THE PSYCHOTIC ASURA'

My head spin and my mind stamp on the panic button repeatedly. I fumble as I tried to open the door which the bitch has locked. Should I jump off the roof? But it would probably hurt more...

"I just want to talk."

...

She seems mentally-sounded...

May be communication is possible?!

"W-what do you want to talk about?" I tried to ask as normally as possible but my head is already breaking out cold sweat.

"I wanted to apologise for what I did years ago. I am sorry for all the trouble that I have cause as a child."

The girl did a deep bow to show her sincerity.

I calm down and relaxed, I guess people do change after all.

"Apology accepted."

I smiled.

* * *

I did not manage to find teacher during lunch break.

Mostly because I am overwhelmed by the number of food offered in the menu...

Let's just say that the food culture in ISA is international.

I heard that they used to serve Japanese food only but somebody complained and petition for more varieties... Needless to say, the petition managed to get through.

But alas! One could only eat so much in such a short time!

The teacher began her lesson as soon as the lunch break is over. The alien concept continued to bug me so I raise my hand.

"Yes, Orimura?"

Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, the classroom door suddenly slides open.

"Is Orimura Fuyuki here?" A woman wearing courier uniform and a cap asked. "There is a package for you."

...

...

...

Wondering why there is such a long pause?

Here is the problem:

Other than a PDA, The courier is not holding anything in her hand.

"Could it wait? I am rather busy right now..." I politely tried to turn down her but the courier shook her head and look up with a serious glare.

"It's very important."

"But I don't have my family stamp with me..."

"The sender sent me your family stamp." The courier shows me a stamp. Sure enough it has the word: Orimura on it.

"..."

I looked at Teacher with an awkward look on my face. She sighed and signalled me to go before continuing the class.

* * *

There is something oddly familiar about this Courier.

I have a very strange deja vu jibe from her.

"Have we... met before?" I asked politely.

The courier appeared stunned for a while, cold sweat run down her face.

"I-I am sure we have n-never met before..." The courier answered shaky.

As we walked towards the exit of the school, I finally remembered.

"YOU! You are the one who told me that the Examination Hall is at the opposite end!" I exclaimed.

The Courier took off her cap and hung her head down.

"You are right... I got fired for leading people to the wrong area... that why I am working as a Courier now"

Wow, I didn't know that you can get fired for something trivial as that...I looked at her name tag.

[Shinanana Kureha]

What a weird family name.

"Anyway, here is your package."

The courier pointed at a pair of bent metal bars which looked like drowsing rods.

...

...

...

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I answered the courier who shrugged and took out a piece of paper and read it aloud: "Pull the rabbit ear."

It is actually pair rabbit ears!? I thought Rabbit ears are supposed to be fluffy?

Pondering on the meaning behind the metal rabbit ears, I did what the courier instructed.

Giant Carrot fell from the sky. It did not crash into the ground. Instead, it levitates above it.

What the...

I looked at the strange object and scratched my head. How in the world does it manage to float like that?!

Out of sheer curiosity, I touched the Giant Carrot...

It folded inwards and revealed a rather familiar looking IS.

Nishiki

Unlike other Nishiki which is usually dark green in color, this Nishiki is sliver in color and have a larger shoulder shield.

"And here's is the last item I was instructed to give you..." The Courier appeared calm in spite of what just conspired and hand over a small parcel from her pocket.

As soon as I took over the parcel, it begins to vibrate and a very familiar ring tone sounded.

I know that ring tone... there is no mistake: It is the ring tone which my sister always used.

I quickly remove the wrapping of the parcel. It turned out to be a cellar phone.

Not just any cellar phone... It is a custom made phone that my sister uses, being one of its kind, you can never find such a design anywhere.

I pressed the answer button.

"Hihi! Is everybody high? How do you like my little present?"

A cheerful and playful female voice spoke up.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I am the mysterious beautiful Genius Professor Tabane!"

"Well then... Beautiful, great and wonderful Professor Tabane. May I know the reason for giving me this IS?"

"Umm... Reason? Why not?" She answered playfully.

At that very moment, I feel like throwing the cellar phone away. You do not give people powerful weapon on whims...especially one that owned governments and powerful enough to take down aliens!

"But I supposed...if you want to know the truth... I could tell you if you work hard enough!" The caller lower her voice, "... for the sake of your sister too."

I knew it.

This Caller knew my sister.

Before I could ask anymore question, the caller hang up on me. I look at the white IS in front of me and scratched my head.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

* * *

Since I receive this IS from a dubious source, there is still a slight possibility that the IS is stole from some top secret facility. To play it safe, I decide to report this to the ISA office. They took over the IS and are currently conducting investigation on it.

Probably because this is an all-girl school, rumors spread particularly fast. As soon as I return to the classroom, my classmates are already discussing about the IS. It took the teacher's death glare to silence the class.

The rest of the class went smoothly with a few hiccups here and there until the last period...

The bell signalling the last period rang.

The teacher closed her book and heaved a sigh.

"Do you have any more questions about IS and ISA?"

A girl raised her hand.

"Class rep! We should start picking our class rep!"

"Hmmm..." The Teacher rubbed her chin. "We are supposed to do that after your first Practical Lesson. I guess it doesn't matter if it is now or later. Is there any nominee in your mind?"

"I pick Fuu-chan!"

"Ori-kun!"

"Yuki-chan!"

"Fuyu-chan"

I was more stunned by the weird nicknames that the girls gave me than the fact that I was nominated as class rep. I swore that somebody in the class had given me the same nickname to me as Dan.

"Is there anybody else?" The teacher asked. Almost all the girls in the classroom pick me as the class rep. I think they saw me as some sort of mascot for the class...

"I nominate myself."

A firm voice filled with authority and confidence finally piped up.

Everybody turned and looked at the blonde girl who wore a scowl in her face.

For some weird reason, she appeared to radiate a killing intent so strong that it felt as if a dormant volcano has just erupted.

The blonde girl, Cecilia Alcott stood up.

"To select a leader based on his gender rather than his ability, it is little wonder why the Japanese Government feels so incompetent in spite of being the homeland of IS..."

Cecilia shook her head.

"Tut-tut... But...unlike others, I am not a Japanese, so I will not allow this piece of incompetent trash to take up such an important position unchallenged!"

Ouch...hurling insult at a person's country is one thing and insulting a person is another but doing both is a little too much. I clenched my right hand into a fist while my left hand held on to my right, as I try my best to restraint myself.

"Those words are a little harsh, don't you think, Miss Alcott?" I gritted my teeth and forced a smile.

"Oh? Really? But I don't believe in giving kind words to worthless trash." The girl may be wearing a smile on her face but her words are seared with poison.

Tension is so dense that the noisy atmosphere that used to fill up the class is assassinated by it.

A single clap from the teacher eased the tension a little.

"Alright, this is settled then. We will decide our class rep at Arena –A1 five days from now. I believe that should be enough time for both opponents to prepare themselves..."

* * *

Author's note:

This chapter obviously introduce Tabane.

As to why Fuyuki is terrified of this world's Houki?

It will be reveal in later chapter... There is a very good reason...

This chapter took a little longer than I expected because I am trying to capture that arrogant Oujo feel for Cecilia.

Since it is her persona, she will be using this mode a lot more often than the Original but she will have her moment though.

Next Chapter: Brilliant Blue Flash.


End file.
